Misjudged
by Daniel Armand Lee
Summary: Robin is forced to sell his body to pay for the treatment his fiance,in coma is undergoing in hospital. As the bills pile up , Robin has to find someone or some way to pay for the new operation that his fiance has to undergo. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1(the call)

Robin was calming his fast beating heart when he was standing outside Batman's office. He was feeling really nervous. Taking a deep breath to calm his nervous self, he opened the office door soundlessly as if he was trying sneak into somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. When he opened the door fully, he was greeted elegant and luxurious interior design of Batman's office. The scent in the room was different from others. He took time to admire the layout of the office. His previous fear was long forgotten. When he eyes were wandering around the room, he didn't realize that someone was staring at him and that person was Bruce Wayne,the CEO Wayne Corps.

After a while, their gazes finally met. Robin was blinking his big doe eyes as he was confused with the intense glare that Bruce was giving him. They exchanged several glances before Bruce cleared his throat.

"I heard that you were the cause for the failure to obtain several projects", said Bruce calmly.

Robin let out a sigh of relief because he thought he was going to die of awkwardness.

" I was just trying to save the situation,sir", said Robin. He did not want to sound insolent but he couldn't help but bring up his defensive side because of Bruce intimidating gaze.

"Save the situation? You kicked out our most important client out of the building and humiliated him! You call that trying to save the situation?" said Bruce angrily . He was a little bit angered by the answer his employee gave.

This time Robin chose to reply his boss with a fierce stare." Well, this client we're talking about harassed and tried to seduce one of my colleagues in the middle of the presentation she was giving. Do you think I should just shut my eyes and act as if nothing was happening? How could I?", said Robin.

"You as the head of the department should know that as the head you should show a good example and fulfill your duty as the head to please all of our clients, rather than throw them out",replied Bruce calmly.

" Are you implying that I should forget ethics for the sake of corporate profits?", replied Robin already half shouting.

"Sometimes you have to be ruthless and self- centred to be successful", replied Bruce.

" If that's the case I don't want to work here anymore. Here is my resignation letter!",said Robin.

"Enough stop acting rashly! Do you think that I have no knowledge of the details of my employees. You still owe the company 800,000 USD. You have to resolve your debt before you leave", replied Bruce . This time a smirk was worn on his face. Actually, He was quite shocked with Robin's answer regarding this matter but luckily he managed to hide it with his poker face. Another trade essential to be successful in the corporate world.

Instantly, Robin face became pale. How could he forget about that? He did a mental face palm to himself.

" I assume that you don't have enough money to settle your debt but it's funny how people like you can spend that much money but trust me with your current salary you will have a hard time paying it back", said Bruce. His grin instantly disappeared and turned into a cold gaze after saying those sentences.

Robin in turn refused to back down after hearing that, stared coldly at the man in front of him expressing his overwhelming hatred for the man.

"Just because that debt binds me here, doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to leave once I settle it",

AN ( feel to point out any errors I will fix it immediately..)


	2. Chapter 2(desire)

Bruce was staring at the door that was slammed by Robin. He waited for a moment before loosening his tie. It was starting to suffocate him. With weariness, he leaned back into his seat. "Richard John Grayson", said Bruce.

It was not Robin's fault that he was feeling so hot. No ! Actually , he felt like he was burning. He kept muttering the name like it was some kind of mantra.

"Well Robin you will not slip away so easily from here because I will not let you go unless I get what I want", he mumbled.

Bruce still remembers his first encounter with Robin. Unlike any other person, Robin always managed to leave a strange ,lingering feeling inside his heart. He was constantly checking out Robin from head to toe. To his frustration, Robin does not even seem concerned for him at all, the mighty Bruce Wayne who was handsome, filthy rich and not forgetting a godly figure. He was never treated like this before. He always got what he wanted without even breaking any sweat. Most women and men were all swooning just at the sight of him .

But, whenever he caught sight of Robin. He would imagine himself looking intensely into those big doe eyes, caressing his milky white skin and kissing his red plump lips. Most women were not as beautiful as him. Bruce first realized his excruciating desire for Robin when he first met him. At that moment, an unexplained passion exploded from the tip of his head and headed south. The passion that went through him made him feel so good and pleasured.

Bruce was aware that he was obsessed with Robin, no matter where he is, he always finds himself unconsciously looking for Robin . There was not one day that passed where he didn't even catch a glimpse of Robin. He felt like dying if he didn't see Robin at least once. Lately, he has been manipulating some projects to be under the department that Robin was working in, solely for the reason of wanting to check Robin's body.

To him, this desire he felt could just be momentary madness or perhaps just a natural desire. He had also come across books that said certain people can make you feel aroused naturally, and Robin is definitely one of them. To him, it was simply lust and this desire would soon fade away after his lust is fulfilled. Inside Bruce was trying to calm his enthusiasm and anticipation of ways of getting Robin to sleep with him. He doesn't even care if he becomes gay after this.

Well in his opinion it was not a difficult thing to do because of the amount of debt that Robin has accumulated over the years. Robins seemed to love wasting money. He was sure if he offered a considerable lump sum of money he could convince Robin to sleep with him. After that, he would be able to detach himself from his agonizing desire for him.


	3. Chapter 3 (Visting red)

"How is he ?", asked Robin.

He had just gotten there, the rain was pouring down heavily and he did not have an umbrella with him . That resulted in him soaking wet. The nurse looked at him with eyes that were filled with love for the boy. Two years have passed since she first met the boy.

"He's actually doing quite well. He has a normal heart rate and blood pressure today", said Starfire.

"He did not have any heart attacks? Wow ! Thanks Starfire", said Robin whose eyes was widening out of happiness.

Robin entered the room. The bed was located at the center of the room. On the bad, lay a person whose body was connected to lots of tubes that were connected to a machine that helped to keep him alive.

He then sat on the edge of that very bed and held the hand of the person he loved a lot . There was a ring on the patient's finger. he also wore the exact same ring on his finger. This patient was his fiance , Red. He was in coma for almost two years.

"How are you dear?", he muttered sadly.

Flashbacks

"Can you please pick up my parents? I'm still trying on a wedding dress. You said that you would like to see me in a wedding dress right? Arghh, I feel so embarrassed right now Red but I'll do anything for you ,my love", said Robin

"Sure baby. You know what ? I can't wait to see my beautiful bride. You don't know how much i love you. Thank you for marrying me and thank you for wearing that dress. You will definitely look beautiful. Haha!", said Red jokingly.

" Hey for your information I'm still handsome. I think you should go now. My parents will land soon and I think you know what they do to people who makes them wait . They will skin them alive ", said Robin who was already giggling softly.

" Haha see you at lunch,baby. Bye!", said Red.

The next time someone called him was not Red but a hospital official. Apparently, Red and his parents were involved in an accident at the highway. Both of his parents died on the spot from the impact of the accident but his lover was still alive and in coma. At that moment , he broke down . It seemed like everyone in the world who cared for him were suddenly gone in one day , at the same time. The dread of being alone all his life made him feel even worse.

At that moment too, Starfire came into the picture. She helped Robin and accompanied him through all the dark days. She even helped him to plan the funeral of his parents and assured to stay strong to support him and Red as the hospital fees was not cheap. He even sold his house and used his savings to keep Red alive.

Till now, Red still lays unconscious on the hospital bed and Robin's savings runs dry. That was what prompted him to borrow a certain lump sum of money from the company.

End of the flashbacks

Robin still enjoys talking to Red everyday although he knows that he can't hear anything but he still does it anyway.

"I argued with my boss today. He's quite handsome and charismatic but of course no one surpasses you . He is also very annoying and he told me that ethics is not important . Doesn't it sucks to be me?", he said.

Robin went outside to bid Starfire goodbye . The nurse gave him a lunch box on the way out.

"Eat this Robin. I know you rushed to get here because of the rain. You definitely haven't eaten dinner yet right?", she said.

"Thanks", said Robin while hugging the nurse . She had grown to become his best friend and also his mother.

"You look pale Robin please have proper rest and don't push yourself too hard", she said.

"I have to keep working and you know that. The dateline to pay up the hospital fees is due soon", he said.

" Well , go home anyway. If you ever lack money to pay the treatments cost, I can lend you some ", she said.

" Your company here is enough. I don't need your money ", he said.


	4. Chapter 4(The ride)

It was raining heavily that morning. Robin was waiting at the bus stop anxiously as he was going to be late if the bus didn't arrive soon. He gave one glance to his watch and he realized if the bus if the bus din't arrive in 1 minute time . He would be seriously late. He also knew that he had a scheduled a meeting with Cyborg on this very morning. Knowing his character, Cyborg would be furious with him bu the time he got to work. He knew very well that Cyborg was a person that emphasized on punctuality.

Unexpectedly, a black sports car stopped right in front of Robin. At first, he did not realize that the car had stopped in front of him because his attention was on the other end of the road. He only realized that it had stopped for him when the back door of the car suddenly opened.

"Come ", said a stranger.

At first, he refused to get into the car because he didn't want to look cheap like a slut . He recoiled slightly when he realized the person talking to him was his boss, Bruce.

"Get in ! You'll get soaked wet if you continue to stand out in the open in this harsh rain. After all, we're going to the same place", said Bruce.

Robin looked at him hesitantly because he was starting to wonder if his boss was bipolar as his attitude towards him was so different from yesterday.

"Get in, Robin or I'll drag you in. Do you want to make us both late?", said Bruce who was now getting impatient.

This time without any hesitation, he entered the car. Bruce immediately accelerated in fear that Robin would suddenly change his mind. He looked at Robin , who was looking anxiously at the dripping umbrella he was holding on his right hand.

"Put it on one of the seats. Don't worry someone cleans my car everyday and please buckle up", he said.

"Thank you ,sir", said Robin.

" Surely , you are wondering whether this is either good news or bad news as I'm the one who is giving you a ride to work", he said.

Bruce was answered with silence as robin did not dare to speak to him.

"Do you live around here?",he asked. Bruce voice suddenly sounded like he was on autopilot mode . Robin looked up to look at him but Bruce had his eyes on the road ahead as he was driving.

"Yes, I do live in a flat nearby here", he said.

" Flat. Don't you stay with your parents?", asked Bruce who was puzzled with Robin's answer.

" No, I live alone both of my parents passed away a few years ago. Umm I think you drop me somewhere near the office", said Robin.

Bruce did not like the idea.

"Why?", he asked.

" Well you are my boss and I don't want people to think any funny things of us when we come out of the same car. Everyone would think strangely", said Robin.

"As if we had sex last night?" muttered Bruce.

Robin's face paled when he heard Bruce's vulgar choice of words.

" Listen Robin you are known for upholding morality and ethics , so people might not have wrong thoughts of you", said Bruce mockingly. " After all ..He purposely starting checking out his body.. that you,re not my type anyway. I'm not attracted to men. So what rumors will arise?", he said with a hint of sarcasm.

The second his boss answer registered in his mind , he gritted his teeth and decided to stare out the window and just ignore his boss.

When, Bruce parked his car at his parking lot specially located for him , he immediately got out of the car and muttered a brief thank you stiffly like it was forced out of him. He then jogged under the rain leaving Bruce alone in his car.

Fortunately the lobby was deserted by the time he arrived. He immediately quickened his pace when caught sight of the big clock at the lobby which was indicating that he was already late.

" called me. He told me why your late . The weather today looks really bad", said Cyborg.

" Well, I accidentally bumped into him when I was at the bus stop", he said.

" Great, Robin. Well apparently minor profitable loss yesterday cause him to intervene. Owner of the company! Wow! He even recognized you and gave you a ride. You must be damn lucky!" said Cyborg enviously.

Robin felt disgusted with the look of excitement on his face. He was indeed the CEO of the company but he was human too. Cyborg did not have to be this excited.

" Excuse me, sir please permit me to return briefly to my table, to collect my materials", murmured Robin who was very annoyed. At that time, Cyborg was still drooling about the advantages of the CEO noticing their division and how lucky Robin was.

When Robin was about to walk away, he remembered that he had to tell Robin something.

" Mr Bruce told me that he wants you to collect your things you left in his car at three in his office", he said.


End file.
